


Point of Origin

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Evan was never sure which one of them he wanted the most when he used to jerk off.





	Point of Origin

Evan was never sure which one of them he wanted the most when he used to jerk off. When he'd first stepped foot on Atlantis and met his commanding officer, Evan's first thought had been how good Sheppard would look naked and on his back. He'd close his eyes and imagine them in Sheppard's office, door locked and Evan's cock pounding into Sheppard's ass, as he jerked himself hard and fast. Or he'd think about the two of them training in the gym. A misstep and Evan would be on his back, Sheppard pinning him to the mat as their hard cocks ground together.

It took a few weeks for McKay to join Sheppard in Evan's jerk-off library. The scientist was brash and annoying and Evan found himself thinking more and more about pushing McKay to his knees and telling him to use his mouth for something more useful than bitching.

He used to alternate them each night. Sheppard Jerk Off Fantasy #3 (the blowjob in Jumper Three) one night, McKay #5 (fucking McKay in the conference room) the next, Sheppard #2 (mutual masturbation in the armoury) the next, and so on. Some nights he went for the joint scenes - him and Sheppard tag-teaming McKay in one of the labs, or both of them on their knees with their tongues laving over Evan's dick. They were the nights Evan needed to stop thinking, when something had gone wrong and his team had come back with less people than they should have.

And then P7X-238 had happened. And out of a team of eight people, only he and Parrish had barely made it back to the 'Gate.

After that he'd needed more. More than the images in his mind, more than the touch of his own hands.

He'd found them in one of the labs, McKay sitting at a bench and Sheppard standing just too close. The door had been closing behind him and the words were spilling from his lips before it had even sealed. Evan doesn't remember what he said, he barely remembers the solid arms that held him as he slid to the ground or the hand that cupped his cheek and grounded him as he shook. He doesn't remember what he said, and he's never asked. But with his arm across John's chest, and a leg hooked around one of Rodney's, he doesn't need to.


End file.
